A memory is a device for storing information (e.g., data), and there are various types of the memory. A semiconductor memory may be largely classified into a volatile memory and a non-volatile memory. The volatile memory retains data stored therein while powered on, but when the power is interrupted, the stored data is lost. In contrast, non-volatile memory maintains stored data even when power is off.
An OTP memory cell according to an existing technology is capable of generating a peak-to-peak voltage VPP and performing a programming operation. However, if a VPP voltage is designed to be generated within the OTP memory cell, it is not possible for the OTP memory cell to generate an accurate VPP voltage because of a process variation. In addition, the OTP memory cell may generate a band gap reference voltage, and may also generate a VPP voltage by boosting the generated band gap reference voltage. The band gap reference voltage generated by the OTP memory cell may vary, and thus, the OTP memory cell may not be capable of generating an accurate VPP voltage.